


Something Not Taught in Class

by skinnydips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Masturbation, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Self-Discovery, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnydips/pseuds/skinnydips
Summary: Hermione reads a book from the Restricted Section and learns there are some things that aren't taught in class.





	Something Not Taught in Class

It wasn't something she had ever read about in a book before. She had heard of it, in the furtive whispered conversations of friends, the quiet moans of her roommates late at night, but it certainly wasn't something taught.

That's why one day, when everyone was enjoying the Quidditch party downstairs in the Common Room, Hermione quietly went upstairs to her dormitory room. 

It wasn't something she had done before, so she decided to make the most of it. Slipping off her shoes, she crawled into bed, drawing the curtains of her bed closed. She slowly loosened her tie, discarding it next to her. She tackled her blouse next, unbuttoning it and letting it lay open. Then she reached down and tugged her socks off.

Hermione laid down, so nervous that her fingers shook as she slowly unhooked her bra. Thinking back to some of the conversations she had overheard, Hermione took a deep breath and let go.

She slowly swept a hand down her chest, caressing her breasts until her nipples pebbled beneath her. She swirled a fingertip around them, light as a feather, and then harder when it sent a shiver down her spine. Accidentally pinching one too hard, Hermione let out a gasp and felt a strange heat between her legs.

She did it again, quietly moaning, and then pinched both of her nipples. With a cry of pleasure, Hermione moved her hands down to tickle her stomach. Her hand traveled down a bit further, toying with the waistband of her panties. She slowly ran a finger up and down the outside of her panties, creating a pleasant friction that made her squirm.

Hermione dipped her hand under her panties, surprised at the heat and wetness that was there. Running a finger down herself, she moaned as she found her clit. She stroked it, slowly at first, and then more urgently as she got hotter. She let out another moan, reaching up to grasp her breast, her breathing growing ragged.

Rubbing her clit furiously, she bucked her hips with a cry, trying to increase the fire that was growing in her stomach, pinching her nipple. With a startled yell, a wave of intense pleasure crashed into her, making her legs shake and her eyes roll back into her head.

When she finally got her breathing back under control, she slipped her hand out from her panties. With a lazy smile, Hermione put her bra back on and buttoned her shirt back up. Maybe there were some other good things that weren't taught in the classroom either.


End file.
